Kit Fox aka Uller
Background The Uller, named for the Norse god of archery, is an exceptionally versatile light 'Mech. In its main configuration, the Uller carries a mix of weapons that gives it striking power at all ranges while avoiding the problems associated with reliance on a single weapons system. Reasonably fast and well armored for its size, this design can hold its own against many of the Inner Sphere's medium 'Mechs. In its primary configuration, the Uller combines four of the Clans' most advanced weapons. Its main firepower comes from the LB 5-X autocannon in its right arm and the extended-range large laser in its left. A small pulse laser and Streak SRM 4 add to the Uller's punch at close range. This design keeps heat buildup in check, economizes on missile loads to avoid running out of ammunition, and provides sting at varying ranges. Though the Successor States have come to expect surprises from the Clans, the Uller still caught the Federated Commonwealth off guard the first time it appeared in Alternate Configuration A. No one expected a light 'Mech to carry such a powerful and bulky weapon as a Gauss rifle. This weapon can cripple an opposing light 'Mech with a single shot. Though this configuration also contains two extended-range medium lasers, it lacks the versatility of the primary configuration and so appears far less often on the battlefield. Alternate Configuration B is similar in appearance and performance to the primary configuration, but with a few significant differences. It carries an SRM-6 in place of the Streak SRM-4, a larger autocannon, and two extended-range lasers, surprising Inner Sphere MechWarriors who faced it believing they knew this 'Mechs capabilities. Because Configuration B is so similar in appearance to the primary version, we cannot be certain how frequently the B variant is used. Configuration C is a specialized machine, designed for densely populated areas. Its sophisticated electronics allow it to spot a hidden enemy, call in devastating missile artillery, and jam enemy tracking computers all at the same time. Its double machine guns and double A-pods are effective against enemy infantry who get too close, and its exceptional triple anti-missile system can swat down incoming missiles from several enemy 'Mechs simultaneously. This version of the Uller carries only two offensive weapons: an extended-range large laser and a small pulse laser. The Uller sometimes acts as long-range fire support in Alternate Configuration D. Sporting three long-range missile launchers and a Narc missile beacon for enhanced accuracy, the Uller can lend its Starmates some sting from afar. The obvious drawbacks to this design are its reliance on limited ammunition and its inability to deal with an enemy at close range. Model Type - Kit Fox (Uller) Class - Light Omnimech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 120 Reinforced Pilots Compartment - 175 Main Torso - 450 Arms - 150ea Hand - 75 Legs - 225ea Feet - 125ea See Weapons list for MDC of individual weapons Note - head can only be hit with a called shot and is -3 to be hit Amour - Stops up to and including 7.62mm rounds. Speed Ground - 97 kph Range - effectively unlimtied Statistics Height - 7m Weight - 30 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 30 robotic Power System - 180 XL Fusion Reactor Cost - Unknown Weapons Prime ER Large Laser (left arm) Small Pulse Laser (left arm) Streak SRM 4 (right arm) 25 shots LB 5X (right arm) 20 shots A Gauss Rifle (right arm) 16 shots ER Medium laser (left arm) B Ultra AC/10 (right arm) 10 shots ER Medium Laser (left arm) ER Small Laser (left arm) SRM 6 (right arm) 15 shots C Anti Missile system (3 right arm see conversion notes for rules) 32 shots each Machine Gun (2 left arm) 100 shots each ER Large laser (left arm) Small Pulse Laser (left arm) A-pod (2 torso) Beagle Active Probe (right arm, +10% to sensor skill rolls range 500m) TAG (right arm, succesful hit gives all friendly units +2 to hit with missile weapons for the rest of that phase) Gaurdian ECM (right arm, -20% to oppsing sensor skills range 600m) D LRM 15 (2, 1 per arm) 15 shots each LRM 5 (Left arm) 24 shots Narc beacon launcher(right arm, successful hit gives all friendly units +1 strike with missile weapons) 6 shots See weapons list for statistics Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 15 tons, Carry - 7.5 tons Punch - 2d6 Kick - 3d6 Restrained Punch - 5d6sd Body Block - 1d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 4km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 12km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system gives you 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at the cost of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3050 (FASA)